


Механизмы

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: — Можно сегодня пожестче?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Механизмы

— Можно сегодня пожестче?  
Гало замирает в дверном проеме, щедро облитый светом со спины, и Лио понимает, что совершенно не может различить выражения его лица.  
Зато, к счастью, может прекрасно различить все, что ниже. Как и вкрадчивую, немного робкую, волнующую интонацию.  
— Если попросишь как следует, — снисходительно тянет Лио, наклоняя голову и оглаживая взглядом аппетитную задницу, туго обтянутую джинсами.  
— Можно сегодня я трахну тебя пожестче, пожалуйста?  
Это что-то новое, думает Лио, удивленно хмыкая, и от неожиданности кивает. Порно Гало насмотрелся, что ли? Ну ладно. Лио сейчас тоже посмотрит. И поучаствует.  
Обычно Гало — все равно, сверху тот или снизу — предпочитает нежности, долгие объятия и прелюдии, часто не переходящие даже в сам секс. Иногда Лио думает, что всю жизнь мечтал о таком нежном тепле, которое греет, не обжигая. Что ровное пламя свечи лучше буйного, опасного полыхания костра.  
Иногда он думает, что отдал бы все на свете за один миг опасности.  
Но потом смотрит на Гало – робко застывшего в дверях, сонно улыбающегося утром, стирающего с припухших губ следы своих и его тихих стонов, — и понимает: он ошибается. Гало он не променяет ни на что.  
Тот рывком стягивает с себя джинсы, так же резко захлопывает за спиной дверь. Лио удобно устраивается на краю кровати и вскрикивает, когда в волосы вплетаются пальцы и с силой подтягивают голову к паху.  
Похоже, он ошибся в чем-то еще.  
— Соси как следует. Пожалуйста, — говорит Гало хрипло, и воздух звенит от напряжения, как и его голос.  
Лио с усилием расслабляет горло, заглатывает ствол, принимая до самой глотки, так что нос утыкается в курчавые завитки, и на глазах выступают слезы. Уголки растянутых губ саднят. Собственный член стоит так, что Лио больно.  
Гало толкается бедрами несколько раз, потом запускает в его волосы вторую ладонь и начинает натягивать Лио на себя рывками, насаживая на член так глубоко, что Лио давится слюной и криками.  
И похотью.  
— Хорошо берешь, — так же хрипло объявляет Гало, освобождая его рот.  
Лио поднимает взгляд и сталкивается с ответным, плывущим, словно у пьяного. Лио самого ведет от отрывистой, незнакомой интонации, от приказов, которых невозможно ослушаться.  
— Теперь покажи, как хорошо ты даешь.  
Лио оказывается на животе, сам или повинуясь покрытой розоватыми лентами ожогов руке — он уже не помнит. Ему не важно. Он с трудом встает на колени: те дрожат и разъезжаются на гладких простынях. Между ягодиц без предупреждения тычется влажная головка, и Лио вздрагивает, пытаясь отползти, но его хватают за щиколотку и дергают, возвращая на место. Ягодицу обжигает короткий шлепок. Лио чувствует, как яйца поджимаются, словно он вот-вот кончит.  
— Сегодня обойдемся без резинки. Давно хотел посмотреть, какой ты потом мокрый. Растяни себя сам.   
Лио делает долгий вдох, борясь с дрожью, щедро сплевывает на пальцы: что-то подсказывает, что и без смазки придется обойтись. Заводит руку за спину и просовывает в пульсирующий вход указательный и средний, сгибает, разводит пошире.  
— Хватит. Прогнись.  
В задницу медленно входит член, Лио сдавленно выдыхает горячий сухой воздух, послушно прогибается в пояснице, укладывается щекой на подушку и смотрит из-под падающих на лицо прядей, как Гало берет его, закусив губу. На висках и голой груди блестят мелкие капли пота, словно конденсат на металле.  
Взгляд Гало больше не плывет. Он темный и пригибает к кровати сильнее, чем давящая на поясницу рука.  
— Сожмись. Сожми зад, я сказал.  
Лио вскрикивает от очередного шлепка и тут же зажимается, стараясь стиснуться потуже. Да уж. Сегодня действительно жестко.  
Он зажмуривается: чужой взгляд отпечатался на сетчатке и жжет веки. Лио помнит его. Этот взгляд был первым, что он увидел, очнувшись после недолгого, но самого глубокого в жизни сна. Потемневшие почти до черноты синие глаза, полные решимости. Силы.  
Та почти сразу сменилась волнением и страхом, которые слишком надолго поселились в глазах и поступках Гало. Жизнь стала похожа на размеренную работу механизма. Сейчас Лио кажется, он слышит скрежет и грохот сходящей с наезженной колеи махины. Или это скрежет собственных зубов, грохот собственного сердца?  
Лио больше не нужно спасать. Не нужно беречь. Его нужно наладить.  
Он подается назад, насаживаясь на твердый ствол, поворачивает голову и с восторгом видит, как сила вновь заполняет широко распахнутые глаза, разливается, затапливая радужку. Лио плавится как на наковальне, каждый толчок обрушивается, выбивая воздух из легких, перековывая, превращая во что-то тверже, прочнее, сильнее.  
Лио комкает простыни, елозя по кровати; Гало тяжело, жарко дышит в загривок, наклоняется и болезненно смыкает зубы на нежной коже. Верно. Лио слишком изнежился. Слишком привык к расслабленным тихим ласкам. Сегодня все — слишком. Слишком сильно. Слишком хорошо.  
Подушка мокрая от пота, влажная от слюны; Лио скулит в нее и понимает, что подмахивает, не в силах остановить собственные судорожные движения, словно если замрет хоть на секунду, то взорвется, как переработавший мотор, как достигший сверхсветовой скорости двигатель.  
Любой двигатель, любой мотор уже давно бы сломался на его месте, вышел из строя. Лио кричит и чувствует, что не ломается на части, а собирается заново.  
Он распластывается по кровати, тяжело, сорванно дыша; под животом мокро, в груди пышет паром раскаленный котел, кожа тоже накалилась, и Лио снова вскрикивает — уже тише — когда к спине прижимается прохладная ладонь. Она исчезает и возвращается в компании второй руки и одеяла. Гало укутывает его, опускается рядом, мелко вздрагивая, будто еще один механизм, медленно снижающий обороты.  
Они молчат, вжимаясь друг в друга, как две идеально подходящие, идеально дополняющие друг друга детали, без которых устройство всего мира пошатнется.  
— Лио? Все в порядке? Все хорошо? – шепчет Гало немного заполошно.  
— Да. Трахай меня так почаще, — так же тихо отвечает Лио, и к шее осторожно прижимаются ласковые губы.  
— Если как следует попросишь.


End file.
